


Пираньи

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: — Они могут буйвола съесть! Или человека! Заживо!
Kudos: 2





	Пираньи

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, Билл не помнит ничего, что связано с Дерри (но кое-кто помнит о нём)

В океанариуме людно — даром что утро понедельника. Пробираясь сквозь толпу с сыном на плечах, Билл радуется про себя, что писателям мало приходится «работать лицом». В лицо их, как итог, почти не знают. Одре сложнее — на ней огромные чёрные очки, в которых она похожа на стрекозу. Aлая косынка в стиле пин-ап почти скрывает волосы. Билл улыбается, и Одра морщит нос в ответной улыбке.

Они сами этого хотели. Должны же у них быть настоящие семейные воскресенья, верно? Пусть даже изредка. Пусть даже в понедельник.

— Пап, мам, смотрите! Пираньи!

Невзрачные рыбёшки сонно глядят из-за стекла. Чуть больше ладони размером, с сыпью бледных веснушек на серых телах, они кажутся скорее неприятными, чем опасными. Билл останавливается рядом с аквариумом. Едва не свалившись с плеч от восторга, сын тычет пальцем в стекло:

— Они могут буйвола съесть! Или человека! Заживо!

— В природе они очень пугливые, малыш. Скорее бросятся от тебя наутёк, чем нападут.

— Ну-у, — тянет сын с явным разочарованием. — A в фильмах...

— Мама же объясняла тебе. Фильмы не всегда похожи на жизнь. Их снимают так, чтобы было интереснее. На самом деле ещё ни одного человека не съели заживо пираньи.

— Ни одного?!

Одра хмыкает:

— Ты только что разрушил ему детство.

— Ни одного, — говорит Билл непреклонно. — Рано или поздно ты узнал бы об этом, как и о Санта-Клаусе. Мало какое живое существо решится напасть на человека первым.

— Кажется, — замечает Одра, — сейчас наших пугливых друзей будут кормить.

Хорошенькая девушка в спецовке подходит к аквариуму. В руках у неё обезглавленная тушка цыплёнка. Биллу почему-то бросаются в глаза синеватые пупырышки на культях, которые смешно звать крыльями.

— Привет любителям океанской фауны! — бодро говорит девушка в микрофон. — Начинаем шоу кормления пираний! За считанные секунды вы увидите, как от этой птицы останется лишь скелет!

— Пойдём, — неожиданно для себя говорит Билл.

— Почему? Куда? Хочу посмотреть, как они едят!

Сын ёрзает на плечах и нетерпеливо хнычет. Он становится тяжеловат для таких игр, отмечает Билл краем сознания. (И надо будет всё-таки сделать МРТ позвоночника). Не слушая протестов, Билл разворачивается.

— Ну па-а-ап!

— Здесь полно других интересных рыб.

— Не хочу других! Хочу пираний!

— Джордж Денбро, — строго говорит Одра (но не слишком громко, чтобы фамилия «Денбро» не привлекла ничьё внимание). — Сейчас ты прекратишь пинаться и скулить. Тебе что, три года?

— Семь, — понуро бормочет тот.

— Значит, веди себя как взрослый человек.

Сын вздыхает, покоряясь судьбе. За спиной слышны охи в толпе и шумные всплески. Почему-то от этих всплесков Билла мутит.

— Давайте перекусим, — говорит он, не подавая виду. — A потом вернёмся к рыбам. Ты как, Джорджи? В настроении съесть целого буйвола?

* * *

Сын с аппетитом обгладывает куриное крыло. Одра смакует карамельный латте. Билл пытается проглотить комок в горле (безуспешно). За чёрными стеклами очков не видно глаз, но Билл чувствует: Одра смотрит на него.

— Милый, — говорит она тихо, — ты сам не свой.

Джорджи, увлечённый курицей, не слышит — когда он ест, можно из пушки над ухом стрелять. Полезное качество.

— Разве?

— Да.

— Всё в порядке. Я просто... не считаю, что ребёнку нужны такие шоу.

Одра беззвучно прыскает.

— Ты серьёзно?

Должно быть, это и правда смешно. Джорджи — их с Одрой сын. Разумеется, они не читают ему книги Билла на ночь и не показывают хорроры с Одрой... но совсем оградить его от некоторых вещей не получается. Да и нужно ли? Джорджи уже знает, что кровь и грязь на мамином лице — просто грим, а папа, хоть и пишет о чудовищах, ни одного в своей жизни не встречал.

Это подход кажется Биллу более здоровым, чем теплица для эмоций и разума. Он не собирается обкладывать сына ватой. И всё же сейчас...

_(уберечь его спасти его)_

Он хочет сказать: «Это было по-настоящему, а не в кино». И тут же понимает, как это глупо. С таким же успехом можно оберегать сына от канала «Дискавери». Или от жареного цыплёнка в панировке, с которым тот так шустро расправляется.

— Н-наверное, мне просто не очень хорошо. Тут нечем дышать, заметила? — Билл расстёгивает пуговицу на рубашке.

_(пусть его не коснётся это пусть он не радуется виду крови)_

Брови Одры приподнимаются над стёклами очков.

— Плохо себя чувствуешь? Поедем домой?

— Ты что? — усмехается он. — Это наше чёртово семейное воскресенье. И оно только началось. Может быть, сливки с утра были несвежие, вот и всё.

Одра склоняет голову набок.

— Смотри мне.

* * *

Расчёт оправдывается: Джорджи забывает про пираний. Его вниманием завладевают высокие, до потолка, аквариумы, где в струях золотого света змеятся мурены и царственно трепещут плавниками тропические рыбы — «Мам, пап, они как бабочки!» Стайки быстрых мальков прячутся в водорослях. Джорджи осторожно постукивает пальцем по стеклу. Он счастлив. Отличное семейное воскресенье, отлично исполненный отцовский долг на сегодня.

Биллу не становится лучше. В животе гнездится тошнота, со лба не сходит испарина. Может, дело и правда в сливках, которые он плеснул в утренний кофе. Или во влажности и плохой вентиляции. И несчастная цыплячья тушка тут ни при чём.

Но они всё ещё стоят перед глазами, эти беспомощные культи в пупырышках. И рот Джорджи, с аппетитом вгрызающийся в...

— Пап, смотри! Черепаха!

— Вижу, — бормочет Билл. — Отличная черепаха.

— Она мёртвая, — разочарованно тянет девочка лет пяти. — Она не шевелится.

Джорджи дёргает Билла за рукав:

— Пап, она же не мёртвая?

— Конечно, нет. Черепахи — долгожители. И тут за ними ухаживают, так что ей не с чего...

— Тогда почему она не шевелится?

— Отдыхает, малыш, ей же некуда спешить...

— Но она _совсем_ не шевелится! Даже не дышит! Разве черепахи так делают? Я думал, они плавают...

— Да, — говорит Билл сквозь звон в ушах. — Они п-плавают.

Тошнота накатывает тяжёлой сладковатой волной. Виски сдавливает. Перед глазами пляшут белые точки. Рассыпаются, как веснушки на чешуе пираний.

Пираньи.

Пир.

Да, Билл знает, как они пируют. Он не видел этого

_(он не видел этого и тогда)_

...но он знает. Толпа, безлицая, безглазая, одни челюсти. Не отличить друг от друга. Здесь все — одно, все — оно. Рвать и радоваться виду крови. Рвать и обгладывать, пока за несколько секунд не останется только скелет. Вода бурлит, розовая и мутная, но они всё ещё не сыты; они никогда не будут сыты оно всегда будет голодно голодно голодно

— Тш-ш. Всё хорошо.

Прохладная лёгкая рука ложится на его руку. Звон в ушах не утихает, но словно переходит в другую тональность. Билл опускает глаза. Лицо его сына, знакомое до каждой чёрточки, кажется сейчас незнакомым.

— Тебе только кажется.

Что-то приподнимает уголки губ его сына в улыбке.

— Черепаха не мертва. Такую старую, вредную рептилию непросто уморить, уж поверь.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Билл одними губами.

— Думай об этом, когда будет плохо — даже если не будешь помнить, что это значит. Прости, что я не могу починить места, где в тебе остались трещины. Они будут подтекать всю жизнь, но для этого у нас, старых развалин, есть вёдра и полотенца, так?

— Так.

Невесомые пальцы на миг сжимают его ладонь. Билл видит огромный звёздный панцирь, закрывший всё небо.

— С тобой всё в порядке. Это просто трещины, могло быть и хуже, но ты справился. Ты сделал больше, чем достаточно. Отдыхай и радуйся столько, сколько сможешь.

Сейчас это уйдёт, понимает Билл. Одно мгновение — и он снова навсегда забудет о том, откуда взялись эти трещины. Почему Одра, всегда предпочитавшая красный, в последние годы считает своим счастливым цветом серебряный. Почему он любит цифру семь, и не любит — шесть. Почему он назвал сына Джорджи.

Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение он помнит, помнит, помнит —

— и в ушах больше не звенит.

— Пап? Ты чего?

— Папа слегка отравился, — говорит Билл, вытирая испарину со лба. — Прости. Тут душно. На обратном пути заедем в аптеку.

Впрочем, тошнота понемногу отступает. И ближе к трём дня, когда Джорджи, устав от впечатлений, засыпает в детском кресле автомобиля, Билл чувствует себя отлично. Ни следа утреннего приступа. Стоит, пожалуй, всё же сказать об этом доктору, — это могли быть и сосуды, и чёрт знает что ещё, — но прямо сейчас он свеж и бодр, словно сам искупался в солёной морской воде.

— Неплохой день, — замечает Одра.

— Да уж. Погоди-ка.

Прежде чем завести мотор, Билл достаёт из кармана сувенирный пакетик. Разумеется, из переработанной бумаги — о чём гласит гордый штамп и надпись «Бережём природу вместе!» Из пакетика он вытряхивает три крошечные каменные подвески.

— Там были сувениры?

— Да, недалеко от выхода. Зашёл, пока вы были в уборной.

— Симпатичные, — Одра пристально рассматривает фигурки. — Хотя Джорджи всё равно спросит: «A что, пираний не продавали?»

— Я скажу ему, что это древние индейские амулеты. Он и думать забудет про пираний. Дай-ка руку...

Одра недоверчиво улыбается, но не мешает ему обмотать верёвочку с амулетом вокруг её запястья. Вторую верёвочку Билл, перегнувшись через сиденье, повязывает на руку спящего Джорджи.

— Иногда ты меня удивляешь, Билл.

— Иногда? — шутливо переспрашивает он. Последняя каменная фигурка, нагревшаяся в его ладони, ложится в нагрудный карман рубашки. Насвистывая, Билл наконец заводит машину.

Ему кажется, даже сквозь рубашку он чувствует расходящееся тепло.


End file.
